Un petit creux
by Potterienne
Summary: Lily n'a pas mangé et elle se sent un peu faible, MacgonaGall l'oblige à aller à l'infirmerie et devinez qui l'y emmène ? Un certain brun à lunettes aux cheveux ébouriffés... mais notre jolie rousse ne va pas se laisser faire ! JP/LE :


La jeune rousse était installé à la table des Gryffondors en compagnie de ses deux meilleures amies, Alice Johanson et Marlène Mackinon ainsi que d'une camarade de dortoir, Mary Macdonalds. Avec Alice et Marlène, elle avait tout de suite sympathisé et depuis leur première année les trois jeunes filles étaient devenues inséparables, on ne les voyaient jamais l'une sans l'autre, sauf depuis quelques temps, puisqu'Alice sortait depuis quelques mois avec un Gryffondor de leur année et ami, Franck Londubat. Les filles avaient tissées au fil du temps une amitié avec Mary, mais elle n'était pas aussi forte que l'amitié qu'elles éprouvaient entre elles, mais la jeune fille était tout de même très proche d'elles. De plus Mary s'intéressait beaucoup à Remus Lupin, l'un des quatre Maraudeurs, qui ne lui était pas insensible non plus, mais il était beaucoup trop timide pour l'avouer. Lily aimait beaucoup charrier Remus sur ça, il bégayait et prenait une jolie teinte rouge à chaque fois que l'on mentionné le nom de la jeune fille, ce qui amusait beaucoup la rousse qui le taquinait.

Ses amies mangeaient avec appétit leur petit déjeuné mais Lily qui avait remplit son assiette au trois quarts n'y touché presque pas, elle se contentait de jouer avec sa fourchette en remuant la nourriture. Lorsque les Maraudeurs firent leur apparition dans la grande salle, ils s'installèrent non loin des filles. Lily leur jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de repousser son assiette.

- Tu devrais manger Lils, lança doucement Marlène en la regardant s'amuser avec ses couverts.

- Je n'ai pas faim, répliqua Lily.

- Tu sais très bien que tu risques de ne pas te sentir bien... poursuivit Alice.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas faim les filles ! Grogna Lily.

- Tu es vraiment sûre ? Demanda Mary avec inquiétude.

- Vous allez me laisser tranquille à la fin ? Je-n'ai-pas-faim, je ne vais pas me forcer ! S'énerva la jolie rousse en leur lançant un regard noir.

James Potter qui était assis près des filles regarder Lily se disputait avec ses amies. Il savait que si Lily ne mangeait pas elle risquait de se sentir mal plus tard, surtout s'il elle effectuait de la magie, mais la jeune fille n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, il soupira exaspéré en repoussant son assiette, lui non plus n'avait plus faim. Remus le fixé et lui fit un signe de tête et un sourire rassurant, tandis que Sirius essayait de lui changer les idées. Peter était imperturbable et il continuait à manger. Lily n'avait vraiment pas faim, elle n'allait pas se forcer à manger, elle savait qu'elle le regretterait plus tard mais pour le moment elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Si elle ne mangeait pas, elle serait beaucoup plus affaiblie que les autres en pratiquant la magie, mais peu lui importé. Elle regarda discrètement vers les Maraudeurs, plus particulièrement vers James et elle sentit son cœur se serrer sans savoir pourquoi. Depuis la rentrée plus exactement, le jeune homme était devenu plus distant avec elle et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, bien sûr elle aurait pu lui demander pourquoi, mais elle ne s'en sentait pas la force, elle avait sans doute peur de connaître la réponse. Lily secoua la tête, elle était vraiment bizarre, maintenant que James Potter lui fichait une paix royale elle n'était pas contente, elle se sentait triste, comme abandonné, après tout les demandes incessantes du Gryffondor étaient devenus une habitude pour la rousse. Habitude qui avait cessée depuis septembre. Jamais elle ne l'aurait avoué, mais tout ça lui manqué terriblement. Elle soupira avant de détourner son attention du Gryffondor, qui n'en avait pas manqué une miette, mais il avait résisté à la tentation de la regarder.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu as ma Lily ? Demanda vivement Alice. Lily devait faire une tête épouvantable pour que sa meilleure amie la regarde comme ça.

- Rien du tout Alice, ne t'en fais pas, répliqua Lily en s'efforçant de sourire. Passe moi un toast s'il te plait.

Et c'est joyeusement que la jeune fille lui tendit l'assiette de toast et un pot de confiture à la framboise, qui était la préférée de Lily. James jeta un coup d'œil vers la rouquine et il fut soulagé de la voir manger son toast, même s'il savait qu'elle faisait ça à contrecœur.

- Tu vois Corn', il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter comme ça, lui murmura Remus.

James fit un petit sourire à son ami avant d'attaquer son bol de céréale, sous l'œil amusé des trois autres.

**XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Une fois leur petit-déjeuné terminé, les filles et les garçons se dirigèrent vers leur cours de métamorphose avec le professeur MacgonaGall. En arrivant dans la salle Lily et ses trois amies se placèrent au premier rang et une chose incroyable, les Maraudeurs qui d'habitude se mettaient toujours au fond de la classe pour pouvoir chahuter tranquillement, s'étaient mis juste derrière les filles. Remus était derrière Mary, Sirius derrière Marlène et évidemment James derrière la préfète. Lily n'osait pas se retourner, elle savait qui se trouvé derrière elle, elle pouvait même sentir son regard posé sur elle, ce qui la déstabilisait fortement. Le professeur MacgonaGall fut surprise de voir les quatre garçon devant, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, en revanche Lily était certaine d'avoir vue un léger sourire se former sur la bouche de son professeur. Pendant les quinze minutes qui suivirent le début du cours, ils ne firent que recopier la leçon qui était inscrite au tableau et qui portait sur la métamorphose animale.

Bien. Maintenant que vous avez tous finit de recopier la leçon nous allons pouvoir commencer la partie pratique. Sachez que la métamorphose animale tombe très souvent aux ASPICs, un soupir collectif arracha un petit sourire au professeur qui redevint sérieuse la seconde d'après. Oui, je sais que nous vous en parlons pratiquement à chaque cours, et que vous devez trouver cela ennuyeux, en disant cela elle regarda les quatre Maraudeurs. Mais il faut que vous vous entrainiez pour pouvoir réussir. Après un regard sévère à la classe elle reprit, vous allez donc vous entrainez à transformer ces verres, elle fit un geste de la baguette et aussitôt des verres apparurent devant eux, en animal de votre choix.

La classe essaya tant bien que mal de transformer leur verres mais la plupart n'arrivaient à rien de très concluant. James réussi à transformer son verre en rat au bout de deux essais ce qui lui rapporta vingts point à Gryffondor, Peter eut un petit sourire en voyant le rat et il adressa un sourire à James. Sirius et Remus parvinrent au bout de leur cinquième essais à transformer leur verres respectivement en oiseau et papillon. Peter avait depuis longtemps abandonné et il se contenta de regarder les autres. Alice et Marlène n'arrivaient toujours pas et Mary les aida, elle avait réussi au bout de son dixième essais. La seule qui avait réussi du premier coup était Lily, bien qu'elle n'avait jamais était très douée pour cette matière, ses notes étaient très bonnes et elle était de loin la meilleure de la classe avec James. Elle se sentait un peu affaibli mais rien de très grave, elle savait qu'elle devait avoir le teint légèrement pâle, mais ça lui passerait. James regarda avec inquiétude la rouquine.

- Miss Evans, vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? Demanda le professeur en se penchant vers elle. Vous êtes plutôt pâle... ajouta-t-elle en la fixant intensément.

- Non, madame je me sens très bien, je vous...

Taisez-vous, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, réprimant un sourire. Miss Evans vous allez aller à l'infirmerie, je refuse de vous gardez en cours.

- Mais... commença à s'offusquer Lily avant de se faire couper la parole.

- Potter, veuillez l'accompagner à l'infirmerie s'il vous plait, demanda sèchement le professeur MacgonaGall, en désignant Lily.

James hocha la tête avant de se lever et de s'avancer vers Lily qui ne semblait pas du tout enchanter. Il s'empêcha de sourire et s'arrêta juste à côté d'elle. Remus, Sirius et Peter regardaient James un sourire aux lèvres tandis que Marlène, Alice et Mary pouffaient silencieusement. Lily laissa ses affaires et Alice lui affirma qu'elle les prendraient à la fin de l'heure, puis James prit Lily par la main et l'entraina vers la sortie.

**XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Une fois dans le couloir James ne lâcha pas pour autant la main de la rousse qui ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, au contraire elle lui serrait la main, puis voyant ou il comptait l'emmener elle s'arrêta aussi sec.

- James, ou est-ce-que tu m'emmènes ? Grogna Lily, sachant parfaitement la réponse, mais elle voulait l'entendre de sa bouche à lui.

- À l'infirmerie, répliqua-t-il, comme si c'était évident.

- Ah ça hors de question ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, et tu iras même si je dois te porter jusqu'à là-bas.

Lily lui fit un sourire moqueur, elle semblait peu à peu reprendre des couleurs, ce qui rassura légèrement James.

- mais je me sens parfaitement bien par Merlin ! S'énerva-t-elle en lui lâchant la main et de partir vers la direction opposé.

Mais James ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et il rattrapa la jolie rousse en lui encerclant fermement la taille, le sourire accroché aux lèvres.

- Raaah ! Potter lâche moi ! Grogna-t-elle en essayant de se débattre, ce qui était peine perdue vu sa carrure à elle et celle de James.

- Non ! Dit-t-il d'un ton ferme. Arrête de faire la fille forte Lily, et laisse moi t'emmener à l'infirmerie !

- S'il te plait, James... souffla Lily. J'ai juste faim... c'est tout !

James regarda attentivement la rouquine avant de lui souffler un « c'est d'accord ». Lily lui fit un grand sourire, auquel il ne put s'empêcher de répondre tout en secouant la tête. Puis il lui prit de nouveau la main et il fut heureux de voir qu'elle ne se dégagé pas.

- Suis-moi, dit-t-il simplement.

Il se mit à traverser le couloir, la rousse sur ses talons, il descendit plusieurs étages, prenant divers raccourcis et escaliers avant de finalement arriver dans un couloir désert et qui était dans un cul de sac. Intrigué Lily lança un regard interrogateur à James qui lui fit un sourire avant de s'approcher d'un tableau ou était dessiné des fruits. Il chatouilla la poire et une porte apparu sur le côté, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs, James entraina Lily avec lui à l'intérieur de la cuisine de Poudlard. C'était une grande salle, ou tout les Elfes de maisons préparés les repas pour les élèves. Plusieurs plans de travail s'alignaient au milieu de la pièce, différents plats étaient posé dessus. Les elfes continuaient toujours de travailler sans se soucier des deux jeunes sorciers. James attira Lily et ils se mirent assis à une petite table un peu plus loin. Lily était étonnée, elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans la cuisine de Poudlard et elle fut surprise de voir que non seulement James la connaissait, mais que les elfes de maisons lui obéissait docilement.

- Nous sommes dans les cuisines, c'est ça ? Demanda Lily, pour briser le silence.

- C'est tout à fait ça, ma chère préfète ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Lily sentit son visage chauffer et elle pria pour que James ne remarque rien. Elle détestait cette sensation à chaque fois que James lui faisant un compliment ou quand il lui donné affectueusement un surnom, mais cela faisait depuis plusieurs semaines qu'il ne s'était pas comporté ainsi avec elle et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être joyeuse. Un petit elfe assez âgé s'approcha d'eux, il tenait une grande coupelle de glace au chocolat avec un coulis de framboise dessus. Lily ouvrit les yeux et s'apprêta à parler quand James la devança :

- J'ai pensé que tu aurais aimé une glace, je sais que celle-ci est ta préférée... il se passa la main dans les cheveux, gêné.

- Je ne savais pas que tu savais cela, dit-elle en lui faisant un sourire. C'est vraiment adorable ce que tu fais pour moi... reprit-elle en prenant une cuillère qu'elle plongea dans la glace.

- Oh ce n'est rien... alors elle est bonne cette glace ? Continua-t-il en regardant la rousse en être à sa cinquième cuillère.

Lily hocha la tête, avala son morceau de glace avant de prendre une deuxième cuillère et de la tendre vers James, qui la regarda surprit.

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir la finir toute seule, ajouta-t-elle d'un air malicieux qui amusa beaucoup James.

Puis avec un sourire il accepta la cuillère et la plongea à son tour dans la coupelle. Quelques minutes plus tard la coupelle était vide, les deux cuillères négligemment posées à l'intérieur.

- Je vois que tu vas un peu mieux, lança James avec un sourire.

- Beaucoup mieux oui, merci ! On devrait peut-être retourner en cours non ?

- Mmmh... on a tout notre temps non ? Et puis tu es peut-être encore un peu pâle... glissa-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Peut-être... soupira-t-elle, en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Lily Evans faire un clin d'œil à James Potter ? Là c'est sûr elle ne devait pas du tout être dans son état normal. Elle se rapprocha un peu de James et elle commença à parler.

- Dis-moi James ?

- Qu'y a-t-il Lily Jolie, s'enquit aussitôt le beau brun.

- Je... je... je voulais savoir pourquoi tu avais été aussi distant avec moi, demanda-t-elle hésitante, mais en fixant James droit dans les yeux. Elle savait que c'était sa seule chance de savoir, parce qu'après elle n'aurait plus le courage de le faire.

Il baissa la tête et pendant quelques secondes ce fût le silence. Mais Lily ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle se sentait soudain triste, elle se rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui avant de poser sa main sur son menton et de l'obliger à la regarder. Elle l'entendit soupirer avant de relever ses yeux et de les ancrés dans ceux de Lily qui ne cilla pas, soutenant son regard.

- Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée Lily... murmura-t-il douloureusement.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai bien le droit de savoir... non ?

- Tu... non... je... Lily, soupira-t-il. Il semblait mal à l'aise ce qui étonna beaucoup la rousse.

- D'accord, c'est bon. Lança-t-elle sèchement. Elle baissa les yeux.

James la regarda, pour une raison qu'il ignorait elle semblait triste. Il soupira de nouveau, il n'avait pas prévu de devoir s'expliquer sur son nouveau comportement aussi tôt avec elle, mais puisqu'elle voulait savoir...

- Très bien, tu as gagné je vais te le dire, répliqua-t-il tout aussi sèchement qu'elle. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais le remarquer, ni même t'en formaliser après tout, c'était ce que tu voulais non ? Elle ne répondit pas se contentant de le fixé, puis il reprit tout aussi rapidement, j'ai compris que tu ne voulais pas de moi, j'ai mis du temps à le comprendre... et j'ai essayé tant bien que mal de tenir mes distances avec toi dans l'espoir de t'oublier, d'avoir moins mal, de me protéger en quelque sorte... confessa-t-il tristement.

Lily le regarda, elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait autant pu le faire souffrir. D'ailleurs elle ne le prenait pas au sérieux quand il lui faisait ses demandes... mais l'entendre lui dire cela, lui brisa le cœur. Jamais elle n'avait voulu le blesser, elle avait prit ça comme un jeu... Mais elle avait comprit qu'elle était entrain de tomber amoureuse de lui sans rien pouvoir y faire. Elle lui lançait des piques, le repoussait à chaque fois, pour se protéger. Elle le regarda un moment avant de parler d'une voix lente, ou les sanglots faisaient quelques peu trembler sa voix :

- Je ne savais pas que j'avais autant pu te faire souffrir... j'ai toujours considéré cela comme une sorte de jeu avec toi. Je ne te prenais pas au sérieux je dois bien l'avouer, mais au fur et à mesure je ne sais pas comme cela a bien pu se produire j'ai commencé à moins te détester, du moins c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu te faire croire, en réalité je ne t'ai jamais vraiment détesté. C'est vrai que parfois tu pouvais vraiment être horripilant mais c'était plus de l'exaspération qu'autre chose, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, en fixant James qui avait relevé la tête et qui la regardait abasourdi, et j'ai commencé à tomber amoureuse de toi, mais j'ai toujours tout fait pour le nier, je ne voulais pas que tu te moques de moi... James s'apprêtait à l'interrompre mais elle reprit rapidement, si je faisais des remarques blessantes, si je te repoussais toutes ces fois, c'était pour me protéger. De toi.

Elle se leva et commença à partir, elle ne voulait pas connaître sa réaction face à tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Mais James se reprit bien vite en la rattrapant avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte, qu'il ferma d'un coup sec. Il la prit par la taille en la retournant vers lui, il remarqua que des larmes coulées le long de ses joues et il les essuya avant de serrer la préfète contre lui en enfouissant sa tête dans ses cheveux en humant leur délicieuse odeur de fruits. Lily ne se fit pas prier elle serra le Gryffondor contre elle, en mettant sa tête tout contre son coup, son odeur et son étreinte qu'elle qualifié de protectrice calmèrent instantanément la jeune fille.

- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attendais ce moment, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Lily eut un léger rire, avant de détacher un peu de l'étreinte du jeune homme et de planter ses yeux verts émeraudes dans ceux chocolats de James.

- Si tu savais comme je suis désolée...

Mais James posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la préfète, lui coupant ainsi la parole. Au début surprise elle ne répondit pas au baiser mais elle se reprit bien vite en enroulant ses bras autour de la nuque du Gryffondor tandis qu'il lui enserrait la taille. Leur baisé était au début assez timide, mais au fur et à mesure il était devenu, plus intense, plus brûlant. Elle passa l'une de ses mains dans la chevelure en bataille du brun à lunettes, le décoiffant encore plus. Elle le sentit sourire, et à bout de souffle il se séparèrent.

- Wahou... même dans mes rêves je n'avais jamais eu un tel baisé ! S'exclama-t-il ahuri, mais heureux.

Lily était devenue toute rouge, elle lui tapota l'épaule avant de sourire. Puis James la regarda avant de lui poser une dernière question :

- Et.. maintenant, tu me crois... sincère ?

Lily lui fit un grand sourire, elle attrapa la cravate de James et le tira doucement vers elle, à seulement quelques centimètres de sa bouche elle lui murmura :

- Oui, idiot !

Puis elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un tendre baiser.

- Je crois que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, souffla-t-il, un sourire béat collé au visage.

- James ?

- Oui, Fleur de Lys ?

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.


End file.
